


From Shadow

by castielitolindo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielitolindo/pseuds/castielitolindo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been laying in bed all morning not wanting to escape the cocoon the warm blankets formed, and somehow he found himself wondering what the angel’s wings looked like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, unbeta-d so god help me  
> Feedback is very much appreciated!

“Actually, they’re more of a charcoal color.”  
Cas popped into the room like he always does, startling Dean although you think he’d be used to it by now.  
“‘scuse me?”  
“My wings. They’re charcoal.”  
“Why are you telling me this exactly?”  
But Dean knew. He’d been laying in bed all morning not wanting to escape the cocoon the warm blankets formed, and somehow he found himself wondering what the angel’s wings looked like. He knew the shadow, and he knew the scorched remains, but he didn’t know anything about the real deal. He imagined they were white, but mostly because that’s how the Christmas specials on tv showed them. Dean finally rolled out of bed and into the shower, trying not to think about Cas with big, billowy pearlescent feathers surrounding him but to no avail. He ended up spending an extra half hour in the shower “thinking” about it.  
“Thought we talked about this, Cleo. You gotta stop reading my thoughts.”  
Cas squinted at the name, tilting his head to the side in trademark fashion.  
“I don’t understand-“  
“Yeah yeah I know,” Dean huffed. “Bottom line is you gotta stop fishin’ around in my mind like its a damn doorbuster sale.”  
Cas nodded slightly.  
“My mistake then. Your prayer was fairly impassioned, but no matter. I suppose I’ll just be leaving then.”  
Dean’s heart leapt into his throat. Before he could stop himself as well as ignoring the fact that he was thinking about it so much it had evolved into a damn prayer, he asked a little too loudly,  
“Charcoal, huh?”  
Dean’s curious voice stopped Cas from poofing away. He turned to face Dean again, and nodded slightly. Dean shifted in the chair he was sitting in, his eyes nervous and searching the air around Cas for the courage to say what he wanted.  
“Can I see them?”  
Cas tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes a little. With a small breathy sigh, he responded.  
“Well, I can under certain circumstances. For instance, a physical manifestation of my wings requires a larger space due to their size.”He paused. “But I can easily find a location.”  
Before Dean had a chance to speak, Cas had strode over and pressed two fingers to his forehead and suddenly the two of them were in a clearing surrounded by trees. Dean looked around at the air, wondering how big they were gonna be. He turned back to Cas only to see him stripping his tie off, trenchcoat already on the ground.  
“Woah, what are you doing?” Dean asked, startled. He was already way too interested in the wings, and Cas taking his clothes off was another bag of tricks Dean didn’t know how to handle gracefully.  
“Well, in order to manifest my wings I need my torso to be exposed. While the shadow is visible through clothing, showing them physically is more taxing.”  
Cas was on the last few buttons of his white Oxford shirt as he spoke, a sliver of skin beginning to show. Dean’s breath caught in his chest, heart beating faster with each button. The trenchcoat was now topped by Cas’ tie and shirt, and the angel was standing bare chested in front of Dean. Cas looked beautiful already, skin glowing, and he almost forgot why they were there in the first place. Dean was fixed to the ground when Cas asked, “ready?” He swallowed audibly, but nodded silently.  
Cas nodded back once, then took a few steps backwards. Flexing his hands, Cas shut his eyes slowly. Dean watched him bow his head and take a breath heavy enough to lift his chest, reminding him of the first time Cas showed his wings to Dean, that first night in the barn. Dean was thinking of just going up to him to touch his skin when he saw the smallest of shadows peeking out from behind Cas’ back, only expanding. He was rooted to the ground as he watched the wings get bigger and bigger, filling the space around them until they were fully extended. Cas shook them a little, sighing. It felt good to stretch them after keeping them down for so long. When he opened his eyes again, he felt Dean’s stare and suddenly felt very exposed. Dean’s gaze was so full of passion as he looked at the wings, seeing each feather and almost caressing them with his eyes. Cas blushed and looked to the side, and his sudden shyness caused his wings to retreat a little. Dean advanced towards Cas, speaking softly.  
“No, don’t put them away. Not yet. They’re gorgeous, Cas. You’re beautiful.” He didn’t care how girly he sounded, Cas was definitely beautiful. The determination in his dark eyes, his full lips drawn into a hard line, furrowed brow, and his body was another story altogether but Jesus, his _wings_. They were a deep gray, only barely a shade lighter than his hair. Shimmers of silver and midnight invaded the small spaces between the larger feathers. Dean wanted to feel them, and before he knew it he was ignoring his own personal space rules and sharing Cas’ body heat.  
“Can I touch them?” He asked quietly, and Cas looked back at Dean with wide, surprised eyes, and nodded slowly.  
“Please, just be gentle.”  
Dean nodded back and gave Cas a small, warm smile to reassure him. Dean wrapped his arms over Cas’ own, bringing them nearly chest to chest. Careful fingers brushed Cas’ spine from the bottom up, slowly moving until Cas’ breathing hitched. Dean felt soft feathers at his fingertips, and grazed the bottom row gently. He felt Cas’ breath go from careful to erratic as Dean massaged his fingers though the soft down. He felt Cas’ hands move to Dean’s hips and apply the slightest bit of pressure. Worried he was doing something wrong, he stopped his movements and was about to pull away until Cas pressed into him, pinning their chests together and putting his head on Dean’s shoulder and barely whispering,  
“Please don’t stop.”


End file.
